The Allmighty Sasuke
by Beans Jelly
Summary: Normally you would think that a fangirl or a fanboy woould be the reason for a fight between Sasuke and Sakura....but King Kong was not expected at all.


**King Kong…Danger to relationships**

Sasuke and Sakura have been a couple for about five months till now but because of the college and the studies, they can rarely find time for each other, so sitting like this snuggling to each other on the couch in Sakura's campus room watching King Kong is a really special moment to both of them.

Well despite the speciality of the moment, it did not sit well with Sasuke. You see Sasuke was never a fan of these fictional romantic movies where a guy (in this case a gorilla) sacrifices his life for the girl he loves and the fact that his girlfriend has to get all emotional and cry every time she watches a movie like this didn't help.

You can hear the sound of the airplanes and gunshots in the scene where they start to shoot Kong on the top of the building as well as the sound of sniffling and tissue paper being pulled roughly out of the tissue box. Sasuke sighed in relief when Kong fell off the building dead which meant the movie was coming to an end which caused Sakura to go through another round of tears. The movie ended and the couple stayed still not moving except for Sakura's constant shaking. Half an hour later when she started recovering she turned to Sasuke with a smile on her face contrasting with her flushed cheeks and bloodshot eyes due to all the crying.

"Ne Sasuke-kun that was a good movie, right?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kuuuun" Sasuke smirked, he simply love to annoy his cute girlfriend with his one syllable word responses.

"No Sakura, you know I don't enjoy these types of movies"

Sakura pouted. It was hard for him to concentrate on the conversation when she was pulling her lips outwards like that.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you think that if I was put up for the sacrifice for Kong, would he have eaten me or loved me like he did with Ann?" Sasuke almost, **almost **gaped at her. What kind of question is that anyways but with a girl like Sakura anything was expected.

"Honestly I think he would have thrown you away" Sakura gasped, shocked with her boyfriend's answer.

Why the hell would Kong like Ann better than her? Was it because she was a **BLONDE**? Well what's so wrong with being a pink haired girl? She was as fair skinned as Ann and she had brighter coloured eyes so why would Kong throw her away?

"But why?"

"Because you would be too beautiful to eat and too hard to keep with your bright coloured hair"

Sakura's face turned hundred shades of red due to her over flowing anger swelling up inside her.

"So do you mean that my hair is ugly"

"Sakura I never said that"

"But you implied it"

"I fail to see what we are even fighting about in the first place"

"Because you said the Kong can't love me" He didn't know why but the fact that Sakura was throwing a fit whether Kong can love her or not was getting him angry.

He was not jealous, it was absurd. The Sasuke Uchiha jealous of a giant gorilla, in what world. But still he could not deny the fact that he was starting to get consumed with anger and the desire to choke Kong every time Sakura mentioned him.

"Sakura it doesn't even matter, whether he would keep you or not. I am not going to let him take you away from me" Oh Oh great did he just use the 'I'm so jealous' tone of voice cause if he did Sakura is not going to let him live through it.

When Sasuke heard a gasp of realisation he wasn't surprised but frightened (yes Uchiha can get frightened especially from childish pink-haired girls) of what will come upon him.

'Oh dear lord here we go'

"Sasuke-kun are you jealous?" Asked or more like screeched Sakura.

"No" Even if he was (D.E.N.I.A.L) he wouldn't admit it, not to her at least.

Of course Sakura would never let this go. One thing Sakura loved was to annoy the hell out of her boyfriend with those romantic, mushy words of hers and seeing him jealous of her talking about a fictional character was a BIG thing in The Sakura Dictionary.

"Oh Sasu-kun don't worry I would never leave you for a gorilla, even if it saved me from dinosaurs or in my case Lee" said sakura giving him her bubbly smile and rubbing her nose with his while he twitched uncomfortably.

"Sakura stop it, I am not jealous of that pathetic excuse of a gorilla" growled Sasuke.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun I think you are"

"Hn"

Oh that's totally an agreement in Sasuke language. Sakura beamed and started showering Sasuke with kisses while he tried to hold her down from suffocating him with her lips.

"Sakura calm down already"

"Okay Sasuke-kun" well that was quick.

They continued watching commercials and stuff. When it was getting even more boring, Sasuke was going to tell Sakura to go to bed when he saw that she already fell asleep.

He kissed her forehead, carried her bridle-style and stood up to walk o her room and place her on her bed when he stopped turned to the TV screen with sakura in his arms and did something so un-Sasuke like, Stuck his tongue out at the midnight black screen.

He never noticed Sakura opening one eye and then grinning like an idiot.

**I was watching King Kong and suddenly got struck with the idea.**

**Anyways Enjoy.**


End file.
